hoofdstuk 1 wij zijn terug
by lordsjaak
Summary: dit is verhaal voor onze rpg 40k missie s, wij vonden standaard missie s saai geworden en telkens winnen van vijand hadden ook geen zin in, meeste verhalen zijn van 1500 punten maar ook met meerdere punten. elke verhaal is van mijn IG leger Oz 6th.


-1Sector: . Alfa

Imperium sector: 6688.000.2254 Charlie

Imperium order: Kolonisatie

-- end transmissie --

'sir, wat vind je van die opdracht?' zegt brug officier die de file aan kapitein, 'wat denk je van zelf jonge guard man?' zegt oude wijze kapitein van imperial navy die erg rustig stond en kijkt naar de sterren, 'eerlijk te wezen sir?' kapitein knikt zachtjes. 'het klinkt erg saai opdracht van de keizer' zegt hij rustig om zijn zin af te maken, 'saai zal niet worden luitenant maar we moeten tussen stop maken op deze kleine sector om ons bevoorraden en herstellen van vorig gevecht' zegt kapitein en hij wijst op zijn holografische kaart een kleine maan aan. 'maar daar is niks sir alleen Eldar thuis wereld' zegt luitenant bezorgd toen hij kaart bekijkt. 'kapitein we komen uit warp speed' zegt stuurman en er verschenen 3 grote gaten in de ruimte breekt van begin punt. 1 mars class battle cruiser kwam uit het gat werd geëscorteerd door 1 Gothic class cruiser en 1 Dictator class cruiser. 'kapitein ik krijg warp transmissie van onze imperial navy HQ' zegt com officier en kapitein drukt op zijn paneel. De holografische kaart verschijnt in een video scherm er stond vrouwelijke tiener meisje voor kapitein en luitenant, zij klikken, beiden hun zwarte leren laarzen en salueren naar tiener meisje met haar bruine jongens kapsel. Zij knikt zachtjes naar 2 officieren, 'status?' zegt zij rustig, 'de vloot is veilig door warp ruimte door heen gevaren en we zijn net aan gekomen bij de maan "guardshell" sir en we gaan naar dok om onze schade herstellen van Wolf 543.9' zegt kapitein en zij knikt te vrede naar kapitein, 'goed als jullie schade herstel en bevoorraad neem contact op met het guard hoofdkwartier zij hebben jullie 3 schepen nodig' zegt zij rustig en achter haar verschenen 2 andere kapiteins met hun eerste officieren van hun schepen. 'guard bevoorraden voor wat?' zegt luitenant. Zonder verdere uitleg kwam schip commissar naar luitenant naar hem toe, hij pakt zijn laspistool en richt tegen luitenant hoofd. 'Laat dat, niet in deze sector commissar' zegt zij snel en hij klikt met zijn laarzen en buigt nederig onschuldig naar haar.

'omdat de leider van die guard leger van deze maan moet op missie gaan om jullie volgende opdracht voltooien dus daarom zijn jullie hier zo, luitenant van Yamato' zegt zij rustig, 'goed we gaan her bevoorraden en daarom hebben wij nieuwe guard man nodig voor schepen' zegt zijn kapitein tegen luitenant rustig. 'er komen ook een nieuwe Adeptus Astartes chapter aan boord jullie schepen zij heten de imperial eagles er zijn nog niet zo veel van hun maar ze kunnen tot nu toe jullie speciale eenheden helpen.' zegt zij rustig en kijkt de kapiteins rustig aan, 'wij begrijpen wat u bedoelt lord solar admiraal Mindi de Wijze' zegt kapitein. 'ik weet dat weinige space marine´s voor jullie allemaal maar onze laatste Adeptus Astartes planeet is overgenomen door chaos marines deze maan is enige basis die kleine eenheden maken van space marine´s dus wees zuinig en breng de gene seed terug voor nieuwe marines te vormen' zegt Mindi en de kapiteins roepen in 1 koor terug naar haar, 'kapitein argo, van nu af aan ben jij admiraal argo van deze kleine vloot van Yamato, Crazy Horse en van Pegasus en luitenant ook ben jij jong en roekeloos toch word jij kapitein van Yamato' zegt Mindi en luitenant kijkt beetje argwaan naar haar. 'aye' zegt nieuwe kapitein van Yamato, 'goed ik wens jullie succes' zegt Mindi en 2 kapiteins verdwenen en admiraal ging naar zijn stoel kapitein stond voor Mindi. 'waarom had ik je van straf ontsnapt?' antwoord Mindi en kapitein kijkt angstig naar Mindi, ze lijkt wel zijn gedachte las hard op. 'geen zorgen die officier heeft andere regels en wetten voor commissars en de maan is te klein voor dit leger bataljon' zegt Mindi, 'admiraal…wat is bijzonder van deze Eldar en imperial guard maan?' zegt kapitein, ze moest lachen erdoor. 'officieel bestaat geen Eldar imperial guard maan begrepen' 'maar?.' 'begrepen kapitein?' zegt zij streng en koude toon naar jonge kapitein. 'aye mevrouw' zegt kapitein, zij glimlach rustig naar hem. 'ik ben blij dat jij hebt over leeft' zegt Mindi rustig en hij glimlach rustig naar haar. Zij verdwijn en kwam holografische kaart terug in plaats.

Ergens op de maan van imperial hoofdkwartier:

'auw stomme kabel ook' zegt jonge knul die aan gigantische baneblade knutselt, hij herstelt elektrische kabel van kernfusie generator. Opeens werd hij verrast door giechelen van jong meisje, zij droeg een commissar uniform met rank pin van kolonel, hij kijkt verbaasd naar haar en hij merkt dat zij roos haar heeft en ook zelfde jongens kapsel die Mindi ook heeft. Zij gaf jongen bak koffie, 'dank je' zegt hij rustig en leunt tegen baneblade, 'is zij klaar voor verscheping?' zegt zij rustig. 'ja lyoko is klaar ervoor' zegt hij en kijkt naar grote baneblade aan die rest goed op gepoetst is. 'dus hele tank regiment 10Th gaat mee naar die navy knullen?' zegt zij sarcastisch tegen die jongen en hij moest lachen erdoor. 'ahum' zegt jonge officier en 2 kijken verbaasd naar die richting, zij zagen kapitein van imperial navy staan voor hangar deuren. Jongen zet zijn bak koffie neer en kijkt hem aan, 'wat kan ik voor je doen?' zegt jongen rustig en hij loopt naar kapitein toe, kapitein werd frustreert door woede en kijkt hem streng aan, 'als eerste wat is dit voor houding? Toon respect voor je hogere officieren' zegt kapitein streng naar jongen. 'ten tweede, waar is jou guard uniform en nogmaals waarom is die commissar ook niet zo fatsoenlijk gekleed tegen oudere rank officier?' zegt kapitein streng naar jongen en hij verroert geen vin en kijkt naar zijn commissar aan. 'hij heeft echt geen idee wie ik ben' zegt hem glimlachend rustig naar haar en zij giechelt naar jongens toe. Hij kijkt kapitein aan en hij deed zijn beste inhouding staan en saluut naar kapitein. Commissar lacht enorm uit naar die jongen en hij kan ook zijn lach niet inhouden. Kapitein kan het niet waarderen en pakt bolt pistool en voordat kapitein door had was opeens 5 storm troopers in zwart uniform met leger groen harnas en gouden vizier met hun hell gun´s op kapitein gericht, 'ow boy ik zal maar ingrijpen anders ging gaat het fout' zegt zij en pakt een jas van kapstok en deed op schouders van jongen en kapitein blik werd opeens enorm wit getrokken. Hij liet zijn bolt pistool zakken en klikt met zijn zwarte laarzen en saluut strak in gelid naar jongen. 'dat is flauw zeg, ik wilde hem klap verkoop' zegt jongen glimlachend naar commissar. 'de spijt me Lord Generaal militant Sjaak de Wijze' zegt kapitein en Sjaak zucht beetje naar kapitein.

'het is al goed jongen, nou als jij geduld hebt dan kom ik je helpen met de papieren' zegt hij en loopt naar douche ruimte, storm troopers lieten hun wapens zakken en man (rond 20 jaar oud) stond naast commissar, 'sergeant' zegt zij rustig en knikt te vrede, 'kolonel-commissar Joy Khushrenada' zegt storm trooper sergeant. Kapitein werd nog witter erdoor naam en rank van jonge commissar meisje die er stond, daarna kwam Sjaak in zijn dessert geel uniform met Catachan groen Carapace harnas aan, op zijn rechter schouder pad stond eagle met cadian poort afgebeeld en met nummer 6 en 2 letters die Oz vormen, op zijn linker schouder pad bevind een eagle met 3 cijfer die 001 vormen zoals normaal standaard guard leger ook heeft, op zijn heup hing zijn holster van speciale master crafted bolt pistool uit space marine chapter en op zijn rechter heup bevind zijn master crafted power sword, hij heeft op zijn linker borst aantal medailles van verschillende velslagen, op zijn dessert geel uniform is ook een dun donker blauw rand die zijn randen van zijn jas en rest van uniform onder scheid, hij heeft op zijn klik frame van Carapace armour donker blauwe. Op zijn linker mouw bevinden 3 witte strepen die beschouwen 3 campagne veldslagen die hij heeft mee gemaakt en zijn standaard imperial guard logo zijn van goud terwijl standaard guard soldaten zilver zijn. Kapitein valt ook op hem medaille heeft van bekende tank veldslag die op Cadia bevind, op zijn linker schouder loopt een kattenrug van groen en wit onder zijn oksel door. Hij heeft zwarte laarzen en zijn dessert geel guard broek aan. Op zijn hoofd heeft hij tank officier pet op en op klep van zijn pet bevinden laurier krans van goud erop gestikt, aan zijn rechter borst is ingebouwde refractorfield generator die alleen zo voorwerp ingebouwd door speciale en wel ervarende tech-priest van planeet mars. Sjaak sloeg zijn handen in zijn zij en kijkt kapitein rustig aan. 'nu jij' zegt Sjaak rustig en kapitein probeert rustig adem te halen en joy ging tegen lyoko leunen, Sjaak wijst storm troopers weg bij hun.

Even later op het kantoor van Sjaak

Kapitein was niet onder indruk van discipline van regiment, Sjaak ga zitten achter zijn bureau en kijkt kapitein aan. 'je naam, rang, missie en schip' zegt joy rustig en ging naast Sjaak zitten, 'zij is niet bevoegd ervoor' zegt kapitein, Sjaak kijk ongeïnteresseerd naar de kapitein aan, 'de missie zij zei naar je' zegt Sjaak rustige toon naar hem. Kapitein kijkt nors naar haar aan en smijt missie pad op het bureau, het glijd naar Sjaak toe en hij pakt in 1 beweging beet. Sjaak draait met zijn stoel om en kijkt naar missie pad, joy kijkt over de schouder van Sjaak. 'wie heeft die missie geschreven?' zegt Sjaak op andere toon. 'de keizer zelf, hij heeft Oz 6Th nodig om manten 5 heroveren en zo industriëlen weer op gang gaan' zegt kapitein, 'met 3 schepen? Die cruisers?' zegt joy verbaasd, 'klopt problemen?' zegt kapitein dichterbij streng, Sjaak grinnikt om hun beide sfeer onderbreken. 'joy de keizer heeft bevolen en die kunnen wij niet negeren mijn vader kunnen wel negeren van missie´s maar keizer niet en dit is betere en simpele missie' zegt Sjaak, 'ow denk je? De planeet is overgenomen door manten troepen en andere rassen' zegt joy verbaasd. 'wel nee, manten foundation hebben wij vernietig met hulp van die Eldar en Mindi vloot weet je nog' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'ja en sinds dien is dit regiment in somberheid gebracht en nu heeft imperium jullie nodig' zegt kapitein, Sjaak en joy kijken hem aan en ze moesten allebei kei hard lachen. Opeens ging deur open en kwam een Eldar Autarch, zijn harnas was helemaal zwart met donker rode cape en op zijn schouder delen waren goud en ook op armbanden, knie beschermers en schoenen, zijn borsten en zijn andere spieren waren ultra marine blauw. Zijn power unit op zijn rug is soort van metaal kleur die enorm glimt dat je gezicht op kan zien. Op zijn heup draag hij een Scorpion power sword en in zijn holster een Shuriken pistool. Zijn haar kwam tot aan zijn schouder en hij normaal als een mens naar Sjaak en de rest. Kapitein schrok en stond op en richt zijn bolt pistool op Eldar maar opeens waren Sjaak en joy pistolen op hem gericht. 'kapitein laat je pistool zakken of jij zult niet levend deze kamer verlaten' zegt Sjaak koelbloedig naar kapitein. Langzaam liet hij zijn pistool zakken en werd afgepakt door joy zij deed haar bolt pistool in haar holster en kijkt Eldar aan. 'alles in orde Autarch John?' zegt joy rustig naar Eldar, 'jawel kolonel joy en bedankt voor opkomen. Ook is commissar bureau niet dol op Eldar maar op deze maan zijn andere regels' zegt John rustig en vriendelijk naar joy. 'goed wat kan ik voor je doen mijn oude vriend?' zegt Sjaak rustig en vriendelijk.

'u weet dat 3 cruiser van imperial navy op jullie white base stationeren?' zegt John rustig, 'ow vandaar die rode lamp telkens op de basis branden' zegt Sjaak rustig en glimlacht en joy kijkt zweet druppel aan naar Sjaak. Sjaak deed paneel open en blaast de stof weg er verscheen een scherm uit de muur. Admiraal kwam op het scherm terecht. 'wel, wel, is dat niet kapitein argo' zegt Sjaak rustig en verbaasd, 'het is admiraal argo voor je en zo te merken heb jij mijn kapitein ontmoet' zegt admiraal naar Sjaak. 'maar goed heb je de missie gelezen van onze keizer' 'zeker weten, Oz 6Th staat klaar' zegt Sjaak glimlachend. 'tenslotte Mindi gaf ons ook andere missie doeleind dus wij moeten wel naar manten 5' zegt joy, 'ahum het is nu Guard space. Wij moeten controle over nemen van die verraders en de heretics' zegt Sjaak rustig en joy knikt, 'dus hoe staan jullie ervoor?' zegt admiraal, 'onze mannen staan klaar' zegt Sjaak, 'ja right, het is bende, alle soldaten van jullie zijn lui en niet zo netjes gedisciplineerd' zegt kapitein die hun onderbrak, 'wees voorzichtig die jij voor je hebt knul, hij is vader van je vriendin' zegt admiraal en kapitein kijkt verbaasd naar Sjaak die rustig floot andere kant op, 'hij is mijn schoonvader? Een zielige guard officier?' zegt kapitein en opeens stond een Scorpion zwaard onder kin van kapitein, 'wees voorzichtig wat je zegt jochie' zegt John rustig en duister in zijn oor, 'ow ja bijna vergeten Sjaak heeft Eldar leger gered van ondergang en daarom werd die regiment als geheim en vernietigd verklaard in imperial guard house' zegt admiraal.

Paar uur later.

Kwamen Sjaak en joy uit hun barak, kapitein van imperial guard stond klaar en naast hem stond kapitein van de imperial navy, 'zo Will hoe staat met mijn leger voor?' zegt Sjaak en klikt zijn riem goed vast waar zijn holster en zwaard aan hangen. Sjaak krijg lijst van Will een vrouwelijke kapitein van haar persoonlijke staf, 'zo te zien goed, we zijn beetje roestig maar we redden wel' zegt Sjaak en kijkt opeens naar appel die zwart stonden van soldaten van Oz 6Th, elke eenheid heeft een voxcaster op hun rug en sergeant die speciaal getraind waren. Sjaak deed zijn blik naar links en hij zag zijn persoonlijke storm trooper regiment waren met hun chimera´s. Aan zijn rechter zijde waren wel 500.000.000 tanks van verschillende varianten van leman russ design. 'heren en dames van Oz 6Th, officieel bestaan wij niet en officieel zijn wij allemaal dood, maar jij en ik weten dat wij spring levend zijn en daarom hebben wij een missie gekregen om onze glorie weer herstellen in naam van Oz' zegt Sjaak via voxcaster microfoon en guards juichen naar Sjaak. 'wij gaan terug waar wij komen en ik bedoel onze broeders' zegt Sjaak en achter hem verscheen een grote terminator die in oude stijl bekleed aan zijn harnas. Sjaak kijkt hem aan, 'wij moeten productie van imperial eagles redden van hun ondergang anders is onze strijd voor niks geweest' zegt Sjaak rustig door microfoon en het guard klikken met hun laarzen en salueren naar Sjaak. 'wij zijn om je te dienen' schreeuwen zij in koor naar Sjaak en hij knikt te vrede naar zijn eenheid. 'pak in en we gaan' zegt Sjaak en hele appel was snel weer leeg.

Op de brug van U.S.S. Yamato (Mars class battle cruiser)

'admiraal ik ben terug' zegt kapitein en admiraal draait om, hij zag meteen dat Sjaak en joy bij de kapitein wezen. 'wel, dat is lang geleden mijn oude vriend' zegt admiraal en eindelijk kan hij Sjaak persoonlijk begroeten. Sjaak zag admiraal hem salueert en Sjaak stak zijn hand uit. Admiraal snapt het en schudden elkaar handen, de deur ging open. Brug bemanning stonden stil toen een chapter master op de brug kwam, hij loopt rustig naar Sjaak toe. 'sir hier is leger lijst van je regiment aanwezig' zegt hij rustig en gaf padd aan Sjaak. Hij bekijkt de lijst, 'goed dus we kunnen, maak mijn lyoko alvast stand-by en jij met je eenheid ga naar Rough necks helpen' zegt Sjaak tegen chapter master en gaf padd terug. 'begrepen lord Sjaak' zegt hij rustig met zijn koelere stem en verliet de brug. 'bereid je voor de sprong lord' zegt kapitein en Sjaak glimlach, 'dank je navy guy' zegt Sjaak sarcastisch. Brug bemanning kijken nijdig naar Sjaak toe, 'ha, ha, ha, dat is waar, de kapitein is echt een navy guy maar tenslotte jij bent niks voor niks tank dude' zegt admiraal vrolijk en 3 schepen vlogen in warp speed. 'tenminste ben ik dat, mijn oude record is legendarische' zegt Sjaak rustig en aantal brug bemanning kijken argwaan. 'Sjaak we komen over 15 minuten op manten 5...ik bedoel guard hell' zegt admiraal, 'kom joy we gaan naar lyoko toe en maak mijn landing troepen alvast klaar' zegt Sjaak en joy salueert naar Sjaak en zij verliet als eerste uit de brug. 'admiraal, wees voorzichtig' zegt Sjaak rustig, 'mee eens jij ook mijn oude vriend' zegt admiraal en Sjaak draait om en loopt rustig naar de lift. Hij verdween de brug, 'admiraal kunnen we hem wel vertrouwen?' zegt luitenant die naar beneden lopen van 5 hoge verdieping brug. 'luitenant let op je woorden' zegt kapitein en admiraal houd tegen, 'geen zorg ik snap hoe jij voelt, Sjaak is lange tijd niet in actie geweest voordat zijn regiment in vergetelheid bracht maar zijn veldslagen waren ook altijd weinig kans om te slagen maar in totaal plaatje verloor hij wel veel campagne´s maar nu wil hij terug komen en hij zal overwinnen en daar voor heeft hij onze kracht van de navy nodig' zegt admiraal opeens streng en trok zijn schouder recht.

Op guard hell planeet 1 (aka manten 5)

'kapitein we krijgen waarschuwing signaal van onze sensoren' zegt officier naar zijn kapitein op een ruimte station. 'dat is onmogelijk wie durft nou deze planeet aan te vallen er moet een armada wezen' zegt hij en ging naar officier toe, 'nee sir het zijn maar 3 schepen' zegt officier rustig en kapitein, hij kijkt op de grote scherm en er werd wave motion gun (nova canon) vuurt op de ruimte station werd geëxplodeerd en er ontstond een ketting reactie. De schepen die aan hen plaatsten stonden werden ook vernietigd erdoor en ruimte station en aantal brokstukken werden geraakt door schepen die willen vluchten en vijand aanvallen. Opeens kwamen vipers (fury interceptors) en thunderhawks met shark assault schepen gingen meteen naar de planeet toe, de raptors (straks bomber) vallen de overlevende ruimte schepen aan vallen, de thunderhawks vlogen meteen door vallei en assault schepen vlogen naar de steden toe van guardshell 1, 'mijn heer, we arriveren de coördinaten' zegt space marine piloot, 'begrepen, we landen met kruissnelheid' antwoord officier. De thunderhawks ontwijken meeste schoten van basilisk verdediging lijn, aantal werden wel vernietigd maar opeens werd klemmen van een baneblade los gemaakt en hij glijdt over het gras velden van fabriek, hij werd meteen beschermd door andere super heavy tank, 'mijn heer zij is er' zegt sergeant tegen tank officier, 'begrepen, Will neem jij oost linie ik ga door midden aanvallen' zegt officier naar Macharius vanquisher super heavy tank, hij rijd vandoor met aantal leman russ tanks, lyoko start haar motoren en lichten van lyoko kwamen tot leven en binnen de tank werd overschakelt naar het gevecht modus. Haar baneblade kanon vuur af en opeens ontstond enorme explosie, lyoko rijd vooruit maar snel werd zij ingehaald door kleine centaur tanks die auto canon bemannen of met las canon.

'hallo manten, raad wie is terug gekomen is?' zegt Sjaak via normaal kanaal en imperial guard officier kijkt naar grens van de fabriek en zag dat zwart van tanks rijden. 'ow mij god, de tank duivel is terug….' zegt officier

-- word vervolgd --

-- einde transmissie --


End file.
